1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to gasifiers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a gasifier equipped with a slag breaker that breaks solidified slag into small chucks of slag that can then easily be discharged from the gasifier. The slag breaker allows slag accumulation within the gasifier to reach an equilibrium and eliminates the need to periodically shutdown the gasifier to remove solidified slag accumulations.
2. General Background
During the gasification process of some fuels, such as wood, grass, and other biofuels, ash is produced as a byproduct. The combustion chamber of some gasifiers operate at temperatures wherein the ash formed during the combustion process liquefies and thereby becomes slag. Such liquified slag often flows down the walls that surround the combustion chamber and either collects at the bottom of the combustion chamber or is discharged from a port at the base of the combustion chamber. After leaving the combustion chamber or after the gasifier has been shutdown, the liquified slag cools and solidifies. The solidified slag is much more difficult than ash to dispose of and manage due to its rigid nature. Moreover, solidified slag can accumulate in undesirable places within a gasifier and can block critical passageways. Thus, dealing with solidified slag can be problematic to the operation of gasifiers.